Amor por internet
by angekila
Summary: Internet es un medio bastante útil en el mundo moderno, y los shamanes le sacarán el mayor provecho. ¡Ryu x Sharona! (Sí, así de loca estoy xD) Reto del foro,"Yo te reto, tú me retas, nosotros nos retamos"


_**SHAMAN KING NO ME PERTENECE.**_

_**ACLARACIÓN:**_** Este fue un reto que tengo desde el año pasado en el foro xD, y juro que quise hacerlo hace tres mil años atrás; empezaba, lo dejaba, lo retomaba y así seguí. Luego la inspiración llegaba y se largaba la muy maldita (-_-) y recordemos que la comedia no es mi fuerte :V. Ahora lo quise hacer y terminar esta semana en especial por una razón ¡SARA FELIZ CUMPLE! Ya, por eso xD. Te odio por hacerme esto. **

**Antes de que sigan leyendo. Es un Ryu x Sharona, así que por favooooor, tengan piedad y un poquito de mente abierta jajaaj. **

**Disfruten la lectura n_n **

**CAPÍTULO I. AMOR POR INTERNET. **

La pensión En se encontraba llena de gente, era una de las pocas veces en el año que los shamanes podían reunirse. Todos eran felices a su manera, menos uno, Ryu.

—Chicos —Habló el inglés— Es hora de buscarle una novia a Ryu.

—Lo dices porque estás cansado de sus acosos ¿Cierto Lyserg? —dijo el gemelo menor mientras acariciaba el vientre de cinco meses de su ahora esposa.

Lyserg rodó un poco los ojos, en parte era cierto, pero Ryu era su amigo y no soportaba verlo triste —Yoh hablo en serio, Ryu se siente solo, tal vez si consiguiera una novia todo cambiaría para él.

—En parte tienes razón Lyserg, aún no entiendo qué tiene que ver con nosotros, pero sea lo que sea que planees cuenta conmigo —habló determinante Anna mientras comía sus galletas y se dejaba hacer en los mimos que Yoh le hacía a su vientre.

—¿Qué planeas Lyserg? —Esta vez era Ren quien hablaba— A Ryu lo rechazan todas las mujeres que lo conocen —Y volteó su vista a Tamao y luego Anna.

—Si nos ves así de nuevo te echo de mi casa, Tao —Anna habló con autoridad, el embarazo le afectaba el humor más de lo normal.

—Bien, dinos el plan Lyserg —Habló Horo bastante enérgico— Si tu plan funciona, el próximo beneficiario quiero ser yo.

—Perfecto, Manta saca tu _laptop_, haremos un recorrido por la web—

* * *

::::::::::…::::::::::…. _En otro lugar de Tokio _…..:::::::::::…::::::::::::::::::

—Sharona cada vez está peor—

—Su genio empeoró—

—Está esquizofrénica—

—¿Será que pronto morirá?—

—¡MILLY!— Replicaron las otras tres al unísono bastante alteradas con la imaginación de la pequeña.

—No volveré a opinar —Dijo la pequeña bastante ofendida por el "regaño" de lo que ella llamaba su familia.

Sharona se encontraba con la mirada perdida a través de la ventana de ese pequeño apartamento, suspirando a cada momento, su humor y su alegría se habían esfumado hace mucho tiempo y eso preocupaba a las otras integrantes del grupo.

—¿Cuándo encontraré al amor de mi vida? —lo dijo casi como en susurro, pero no contaba con que las otras chicas la espiaban.

—Traeré a ese sujeto atado de pies y manos, a rastras para que sufra de a poco y sienta aunque sea un mínimo el dolor de nuestra líder y si la rechaza yo misma me encargaré de recordarle la inquisición en su cuerpo —Las palabras de Sally causaron miradas de terror en las chicas.

—¿Hace cuánto Sharona no tiene una cita? —Hablo Lilly mientras limpiaba sus lentes.

—Tengo una pregunta mejor —Replicó Elly ganando la atención de las chicas— ¿Alguna vez Sharona ha tenido una cita?

Esa pregunta se ganaba el millón de dólares.

* * *

…_:::::::::::::::::::::….:::::::::::__Pensión EN…..:::::::::::::::::::::::::::…._

—No creo que el joven Ryu se merezca esto… están cayendo muy bajo —Todos quitaron su vista del monitor y voltearon a ver a la peli-rosa— Me ganaré el odio de ustedes pero no estoy de acuerdo con esto —Tamao se mostraba bastante molesta.

Ren y Lyserg dirigieron su mirada a la rubia echándole una mirada como de "encárgate tú_" _ y la rubia soltó un bufido de resignación —Tamao, Tamao, Tamao solo tengo un pregunta para ti ¿Acaso quieres que Ryu te siga acosando de por vida al punto de desesperarte, querer morir y querer matarlo?

Tamao quedó con los ojos en blanco —Deberían poner que es un amante de los deportes, a las mujeres nos gustan los hombres atléticos —Se sonrojó de inmediato, ella misma estaba sorprendida de sus palabras. Aunque eso ya no importaba, todo estaba listo para ayudar a Ryu.

* * *

::::::::::…::::::::::…. _En otro lugar de Tokio _…..:::::::::::…::::::::::::::::::

—¿Creen que esto funcione? —La peli-roja estaba distante a la mesa, donde las otras tres chicas se encontraban. —He escuchado que es peligroso hacer esto.

—Por supuesto, además, algunas personas han encontrado el amor de su vida por internet y ahora viven felices. Sharona puede ser una de esas afortunadas —La peli-verde de lentes estaba frente al monitor y a su lado las otras dos mujeres.

—No la dejaremos sola, obviamente existe el riesgo que el tipo sea un violador o un asesino, pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo —Afirmaba Elly.

—¿Creen que Sharona se enoje con nosotras? —La pequeña del grupo estaba a la derecha de Lilly, tomando un vaso de jugo— Su genio empeora con el pasar de los días, no sabemos cómo reaccione con esto.

La razón del grupo, Lilly, volvía a tomar la palabra —No podemos dudar, necesitamos hacer esto por ella. No es hora arrepentirnos.

* * *

…_:::::::::::::::::::::….:::::::::::__Pensión EN…..:::::::::::::::::::::::::::…._

El plan era sencillo. Una cita a ciegas. Demasiado riesgoso, pero efectivo ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Habían hecho un excelente trabajo, prácticamente el perfil falso que ellos le habían creado al shaman de la espada de madera idealizaba a un hombre perfecto. Una tentación para cualquier mujer desesperada que buscaba pareja por la web.

El perfil decía más o menos lo siguiente: "Soy el hombre ideal de todo joven, niña, hada y espíritu de la naturaleza. (No soy un pedófilo, ni zoofílico ni un extraño homosexual)" eso a grandes rasgos, también lo complementaron con alguna afición y libros y películas favoritas; en conclusión: el hombre soñado.

—No creo que Ryu alguna vez en su vida haya leído un libro —Todos dirigieron su vista a la rubia embarazada— ¿Qué? ¿No me han visto nunca?

—Eso es muy cruel Anna —Habló el chino— dale el beneficio de la duda.

—No, no lo haré —Sí, el embarazo le afectaba más de lo normal.

—¡Ya! —gritó Manta— ¿todos estamos de acuerdo en que esto es lo correcto?

Ninguna negativa llegó. Manta pulsó _enter_ y el Ryu falso ya figuraba en internet.

* * *

::::::::::…::::::::::…. _En otro lugar de Tokio _…..:::::::::::…::::::::::::::::::

Seis horas, ¡seis horas! Y aún no encontraban a alguien con el perfil ideal para Sharona. Estaban desesperadas. Después de la segunda hora habían acordado turnarse. Cada una apuntaría en una hoja los _galanes_ que encontraran y al final escogerían al afortunado. Pero el plan no había funcionado; solo escogieron a siete tipos y con ninguno lograron ponerse de acuerdo. Siempre alguna le encontraba algo malo.

—Sharona seguirá solterona si seguimos así chicas —la potente voz de Sally imponía autoridad— debemos ponernos de acuerdo.

—No es tan fácil, todos estos tipos tienen perfil de sicario; debemos ser cuidadosas —Elly suspiró— creo que debemos rendirnos.

—¡Ni lo creas Elly! —Replicó la más pequeña— no he pasado más de ocho horas frente a un pantalla para mandar todo a la basura. ¡Piensa en la pobre Sharona!

Y, como en acuerdo las tres cabezas voltearon su vista a la Lilly. Ella daría la última palabra.

—Uno más. Si este no nos gusta idearemos otro plan —Las demás asintieron y ella suspiró. Dio _click _en el botón de "siguiente" en el monitor y un perfil nuevo de un soltero desesperado se mostró ante sus ojos.

... ... ...

_¿_**CONTINUARÁ?_**_

_**HI XD. **_Bien, la idea es algo sencilla jajaja, por el amor a Hao comenten y díganme qué tal está. Todo, TODO, es bien recibido.

Según mis planes, tendrá 3 caps.

Sara, perdón. Mi imaginación no da para tanto, en esta semana prometo subir el segundo cap.

PD: Mel, te amo (L). Gracias por ser la mejor beta del mundo.


End file.
